


【榎本吉本】Extracurricular

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊健康教育與性教育之課外輔導（？）＊肉。





	【榎本吉本】Extracurricular

監視器拍到男人的身影，男人在門口徘徊許久，行跡可疑，想推開店門卻頻頻收手。

正在研究案件細節與屍體特殊狀況的榎本徑一下子就注意到店外的異狀，更何況他已經算準了男人前來的時間；通常他都會聽到大門被用力推開的聲音，但男人一副沒人開門他就不進去的樣子讓榎本徑勉為其難起身，走到門口為對方打開店門。

「你還真是、」

「鏘鏘鏘鏘！今天吉本老師要上課，榎本同學快坐好吧。」

榎本徑看著露出燦爛笑容的家庭教師，肯定又要玩什麼花樣，反正自己閒著沒事，就順對方的意多多配合，大概還可以在店裡桌上來一發吧，不然就浪費吉本荒野跑來防盜店的好意了。

吉本興奮地把背包放好，拉了張椅子在榎本徑的工作台旁坐下。

「榎本同學麻煩你坐在桌上。」

榎本徑鎖上門轉過身以後，走到桌子邊默默把一片混亂的工作台暫時收拾整齊，終於空出一個可以給他坐的空位，他坐上桌邊，面對吉本荒野，兩隻腳在底下晃呀晃，馬上就被吉本糾正上課這樣隨便的姿勢是不行的。

無奈的榎本只好稍稍挺起貓背，兩腳安分的固定不動，他推了推眼鏡，考慮好幾秒才決定開口叫吉本荒野老師。

「吉本⋯⋯老師什麼時候開始上課？」

「今天要上的課很特別，老師會課外花時間實際操作一遍給你看。」吉本荒野愉悅地勾起微笑，他移動座位到榎本徑的正前方，由下往上盯著他的好學生榎本徑看，「今天要上的是健康教育課喔。」

聽到「健康教育」一下子往不妙的地方想的榎本徑馬上就被吉本打斷，「是生命徵象評估喔，很有用的，榎本同學要好好學。」

「⋯⋯我知道了。」榎本推推眼鏡，但家庭教師視線停在他身上，睜著水汪汪大眼的吉本荒野像是在等待他說話，榎本徑隨即明白吉本的意思，他困窘地皺起眉頭：「⋯⋯謝謝老師。」

榎本同學真乖。吉本荒野滿意地點點頭，扮演老師與學生總有種刺激的快感，彷彿他跟好學生榎本正在教室裡上演不倫師生戀戲碼，悖德而怕被別人發現。

他頓了下，把邪惡的念頭暫時收回腦袋裡，一本正經地開始講課。

「生命徵象評估可以從各方面來判斷，例如人的意識狀態、呼吸、脈搏、血壓等，測量時以十五秒為一單位。」

榎本徑挑眉，他還是第一次看到認真授課的吉本荒野，果然十分稱職呢，那氣質令人驚豔，他多想窺探更多吉本荒野、不、田子雄大小心藏好的那一面。

「榎本同學是不是沒在聽老師上課啊？」吉本起身嘟著嘴，一副可憐兮兮的樣子，像被榎本欺負一樣撒嬌，「這樣老師會傷心耶⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯我有在聽的。」

「真的？那不然我們來實際操作一遍好了⋯⋯」

吉本荒野湊近榎本徑，在對方耳邊低喃，「吶、榎本同學應該知道怎麼測量脈搏吧？」

「以食指及中指測量脈動點。」

「哇嗚不愧是榎本同學，果然很認真呢。」教師的雙手撐在桌上，榎本徑雙腳微張，讓向著他的方向前傾的吉本得以更靠近他一些，吉本放在他大腿旁邊的手彷彿是種暗示，越靠越近的嘴唇令榎本難耐地舔了舔嘴唇。

「榎本同學知道人體脈動點在哪裡嗎？」

「橈動脈跟頸動脈。」

家庭教師滿意對方的答案，調皮的右手抓起榎本徑的左手，把榎本徑的毛衣袖子向上拉，他一手抓著榎本的手腕，另一手伸出食指與中指，尋找榎本徑左手的脈動點。

「老師先示範一次喔。」吉本荒野的手指在榎本的手腕上游走，對方隱約可見青筋的手腕令他病態的著迷，他刻意讓手指擦過榎本徑肌膚，引起榎本注意而緩慢地調情，「榎本同學脈搏好快⋯⋯是不是因為上課太緊張而心跳加速了呢？」

「咳⋯⋯大概是因為老師太有魅力了。」

停下動作反抓住榎本徑的手，吉本荒野往自己的脖子上帶，「換榎本同學囉⋯⋯量量老師的脈搏吧。」

榎本徑雙腳更張，被對方撩撥起的慾望包覆在布料下，伸出手指沿著吉本荒野的後頸往前撫摸，兩指摩挲著吉本的喉結處，榎本不用看就知道對方肯定跟自己一樣眼神低垂充滿慾望，手指尋找著皮膚下頸動脈的所在，雖然這對他來說易如反掌，至少他的自然科學知識絕對不輸吉本荒野這個文科生。他的手指經過吉本荒野的脈動點，明顯加速的心跳讓榎本徑內心愉悅，吉本荒野貪婪地輕喘使他更迫不及待的想要對方。

他把嘴唇靠向吉本的頸子，正要替對方「測量脈搏」時，吉本荒野卻退開，打散了剛才曖昧親熱的氣氛。

「不行喔榎本同學，老師還沒教你找股動脈在哪呢。」

吉本荒野的低語該死的性感。

榎本徑還沒反應過來，吉本荒野就已經解開了鎖匠的褲頭，隔著內褲他也能知道對方的下身肯定硬到不行，但就這麼簡單讓榎本徑上了可是一點都不好玩。他要榎本徑把內褲也脫下，坐在桌子上雙腿張開等著就好，榎本徑不疑有他，甚至懷疑自己是否愛上這種禁忌的教學PLAY，他深刻體會到吉本荒野總有一堆好點子能增加情趣，尤其是在折磨他的方面。

老師的手滑過榎本光裸的大腿，為了符合接下來要做的事情的高度，吉本荒野為自己拉了張椅子坐下，平視的高度剛好就是榎本徑的腿間，他笑意更深，兩指游走在榎本徑大腿內側的嫩肉，假裝自己能無視對方勃起的男根，手指在胯間來回摩挲著，「啊咧⋯⋯榎本同學的股動脈在哪呢⋯⋯好難找啊。」

「是因為老師不夠用心吧。」手指穿過吉本髮間，榎本徑稍加用力，壓著吉本的頭要他靠近；吉本荒野低下頭，手指仍在敏感的腿間徘徊，臉頰卻因榎本徑一壓碰到了榎本的硬挺，他故意不用手碰對方，反而是用臉頰緩緩磨蹭榎本的分身前端，已經分泌些許液體的下身碰到吉本荒野的臉頰，在上頭留下極為色情的水痕。

「榎本同學怎麼可以催促老師呢⋯⋯」吉本荒野抬起頭，微瞇著眼的色氣模樣令人難以招架，更不用說吉本荒野面前的榎本徑，他更用力地按著吉本的頭，硬的發疼的分身渴望被疼愛，只要吉本荒野幾個動作與眼神就能勾起他隱忍的性慾，他恨不得趕快把對方扒光拆吃入腹。

「老師進度太慢了，要趕課。」

「いいねぇ。」

「唔嗯⋯⋯」

吉本荒野吞吐著榎本脹大的分身，沾滿口水的男根像棒棒糖一樣滑出吉本口中，榎本徑輕撫著他的頭，好似鼓勵與讚美又好似催促，吉本的手包覆著榎本徑的根部上下套弄，伸出舌頭戳刺著龜頭，榎本明顯加重的喘息和繃緊的身體吉本怎麼會不清楚那是高潮的前兆。

他努力張嘴把整根含入，壓抑性器抵在喉嚨的不適，閉起眼睛前後扭動，榎本徑的性器在他口中一進一出的，淫靡的畫面惹人疼愛，榎本徑險些繳械。

扯亂吉本的頭髮，在對方口中肆虐的脹大硬是退出，吉本還捨不得被舔的溼答答的分身，打趣地再舔了一口。

「就這麼喜歡舔學生的？真是淫蕩的老師啊。」

「嗯⋯⋯」吉本荒野起身，嘴唇貼著榎本徑的頸子，呼出的熱氣打在榎本徑意外的敏感處，他酥麻地顫抖，吉本荒野的低吟卻更令人心醉，「沒錯喔、我是個淫蕩的老師⋯⋯徑くん想要滿分的話、就趕快餵飽我嘛⋯⋯」

被以迅雷不及掩耳的速度反壓在桌上，吉本荒野把外套脫下，榎本則扯下對方的褲子，溼了一片的內褲讓榎本不禁感嘆家庭教師的身體總是超乎想像的色情。

吉本荒野得意地拉下內褲，丟在椅子上，拉著榎本徑的手往自己的下身帶，覆著榎本的手要他插進那飢渴的穴口。

先是吉本把一根手指輕輕探入自己的身後，來回戳刺，像他過度想念榎本徑的夜裡只好自己來的時候，再貪婪地變成放入兩根手指，在榎本徑面前上演一場禁忌的自慰秀。

榎本徑面無表情地嚥下口水，伸出手指插進吉本正在自己玩的地方，被打亂抽動手指節奏的老師嘟著嘴，不滿地繼續動作，榎本的手指往反方向帶，硬是讓穴口被撐大，刻意用不同的頻率與角度探入吉本體內，讓他有種同時被兩個人侵犯的錯覺。

「太、太滿⋯⋯徑くん、」

「真的？明明三根手指還不到我的一半呢，你怎麼會覺得滿？」

「唔⋯⋯」

無從狡辯，他只好撤回自己的手指，指尖上殘留半透明的液體，一湊近榎本徑的嘴邊就被對方一口含住，用舌頭舔去。看來不只自己，眼前這個鎖匠也性感的要命呢。

「來試試可以把老師我填的多滿吧⋯⋯」吉本向前摟住榎本徑，對方才剛拿出在他裡面搗亂的手指，就換上更大的東西。脹大的陰莖在入口磨蹭，得到溼潤後直直頂入吉本體內，吉本荒野雙腳大張，承受對方頂撞的身體把榎本當作漂流木抱著才免於向後倒。

男人用力擺動腰部，散落喘息聲在吉本荒野耳邊，性器往深處挺進，一抽一插，吉本舒服得癱軟在榎本徑懷裡，只知道應和榎本徑的節奏勉強扭動，急躁的進出完全沒有要減慢速度的意思，偶爾榎本徑會喘著粗氣吻上對方，吉本荒野也配合地圈著榎本的腰讓他進入更深。

「いいなぁ⋯⋯徑くん⋯⋯」

內壁緊夾著榎本徑的男根，抽出時總依依不捨地吸著前端，榎本徑的碩大把吉本的後穴撐開，熾熱地結合在一起。

「吉本、⋯⋯」

「嗚、啊⋯⋯」

榎本徑使勁頂了幾下，抱緊吉本荒野，性器一顫一顫地在吉本體內達到頂峰，他們上半身貼近，下半身交合處在桌上形成了水漬，榎本徑全部都射進吉本裡面，抽離的時候精液混雜後庭分泌的黏液滴在工作桌上。

吉本荒野疲軟的下身在剛才的活塞運動中，不知不覺射了，白濁有些黏在榎本身上，有些無力地隨著柱身緩緩流下，弄髒了恥毛。

「呼、哈啊⋯⋯都流出來了⋯⋯」向前倒在鎖匠懷裡，吉本大口喘著氣，榎本徑身上淡淡的體香混著汗味格外的性感。

「⋯⋯這樣有滿足老師的要求嗎？」

榎本徑臉上的壞笑藏著陰謀，吉本荒野看著他，身體卻抗拒不了誘惑。光是這樣對看超過十秒就能擦槍走火。

「還沒唷，榎本同學不夠認真。」

他勾起魅惑的笑，翻過身背對著榎本徑，方才被蹂躪過的後穴全收入榎本眼底，包括那還沒流光的不明液體。

「課外輔導現在才要開始呢。」吉本荒野撐開自己的後穴，轉過頭給榎本徑一個Wink。


End file.
